A gas spring may be used for compensating the weight of a movable construction element, for example a trunk cover, in a motor vehicle. In the closed position of the trunk cover, the spring force of the gas spring acts onto the connection means between the two parts of the gas spring on the one hand, and the framework and the trunk cover on the other hand.